fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KT Box Office
KT Box Office is a free app that is a similar service to Sky Box Office which is a movie on demand service you would pay for to watch a film around £2, but this service is completly free, and it shows films from the 80s. It Launched on April 3rd 2016 at 6:00pm GMT Time, with trailers for films that will be showing this week. This app was made by TE Studios and this is TE Studios First app and released only for the The V² in the UK, but later being released in EU, AU and NA. Free Service This service is free, but its only available on The V². Videos This was recorded on KT Box Office 1, just before the 10:30am showing of Stand By Me was about to begin, showing a short trailer that was now showing on KT Box Office with a 20 second countdown, then an intro and the rating for the film, just before the film starts. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9aKZWm4QWdSS1ZjSWJsRzVWZ2M/view?usp=sharing Menu The Menu has tabs for Now Showing, Coming Soon, Channels, etc. When you click on one of the channels, 2 tabs would open with "Watch" and "Watch in Cinema Mode". The Now Showing will show films that are on this week, and Coming Soon shows posters for films that are coming next week. At the Home (Main Menu), there would be a slideshow in the middle showing the main things that are Now Showing and Coming Soon, as well as news about the program. Channels *KT Box Office P - Shows Previews of films that are on this week. (Shows 24 Hours a day.) *KT Box Office 1 - Shows 1 film. (Starts at 7:00am - 12:00am) *KT Box Office 2 - Shows 1 film. (Starts at 7:30am - 12:00am) *KT Box Office 3 - Shows 2 - 3 films. (Starts at 9:00am - 12:00am) *KT Box Office 4 - Shows 2 - 3 films. (Starts at 9:30am - 12:00am) *KT Box Office 5 - Shows 1 - 2 films. (Starts at 8:00am - 12:00am) *KT Box Office 6 - Shows 1 - 2 films. (Starts at 8:30am - 12:00am) Whats on *1-4 G Films *1-3 PG Films *1-5 PG-13 Films *2-4 R Films Coming Soon KT Box Office Arrives in North America, April 23rd 2017, as well as a uprgraded Premium Service same day. Features Request Films Yes, you can request films (in the comments on this page) and we can look into it and take your request and use it to show more films that we had planned, or you requested to be shown. Chat Mode Like with live streaming, there's a chat on the side that you and many others can use to talk while the film or ads and trailers are on about anything, so the Film, or just anything you like to talk about while watching the film or waiting for the film to start. You can have this feature turned on or off, your choice. On May 30th, Voice chat will be launched for the service so then you can actually speak to others, or just your friends since you will be able to make private rooms that you can only access by invite from the leader of that chat, either Voice or text. Know the Film When there's films that will be on this week will have a page about the film, the characters and cast on who plays who, when the film was released, trivia's about the film and reviews on the film (on which you can also post a review on the app about the film so that it gives people a much better choice to watch the film or not. Cinema Mode Cinema Mode is something we decided to add into our features, just in time for the Launch of KT Box Office which is an experience for you to watch the film in a cinema/Movie Theater feeling, with a fully 3D rendered movie theater screen that you can pick a seat to sit in to what makes you feel more comfortable from the sides to the middle, at the top or bottom at the front, or right at the back. You can also see people enter the theater and pick a seat and sit down. There's also the option to pick a character from the list of characters that come with this app and use it for Cinema Mode. As well as cinema mode and seats to sit in to watch the film, you can also book seats (for free) and reserve them for the showtime of the film you are going to see so no one sits in them when they are picking a seat. You can do this by clicking on the time of the film and there will be a few options, but there will be one saying "Book for Cinema Mode" which then when you click on it, it will take you to a map of the seats and the screen from a birds eye view and then you can click on a seat or multiple if you click on, "Book with Friends" on which, you can pick from your friends list and then pick the seats. If your friend picks you when he books with friends, you will get a notification saying that you have been booked for a screening of "Film Title" and you can accept or decline. If you accept, it will give you a reminder, 20 minutes before the film starts and you can begin getting into your resvered seat, and watch the film. If you decline, the person who is booking with friends will get a notification that the person is not available to watch with you and others (or just you) and the seat will become available. You can also cancel your booking and pick another seat, or cancel it completely and close the booking menu. Like the chat mode, you can have this feature on, or off and watch the movie just on your TV or Monitor screen. Category:Apps Category:TE Studios Category:Movie Services Category:2016 Category:1980 Category:The V2